Flores de cerezo de un Amor no Correspondido
by Misutore01
Summary: Mientras la primavera avanzaba y los pétalos de flor caían, el amor iba floreciendo en cierto peli-azul...


_Hola?...eh...bueno...yo...vengo a...bueno vengo a colgar un fic aqui! un KariyaxHikaru (la verdad nunca subo nada aqui, pero esta vez quise) como nunca subo nada aqui siempre siento que me dara un infarto cuando lo haga asique...hay que ir rapido...es un Song-fic, inspirado en una cancion de ``THE IDOLM STER´´ llamada ``Hatsukoi ～Isshou Kataomoi no Sakura～´´...linda canción...eh...eso...y...ojala les guste...eso:_

* * *

_Las flores de cerezo bailan en la ventana  
En una nueva aula  
Con nuevos uniformes  
Comienza una nueva estación  
Bailando en mi pecho  
La diversión y la ansiedad  
Me inquieta  
El escritorio a mi lado_

Las flores de Cerezo ya habían florecido en la mayoría de los árboles, indicando el inicio de la primavera, y por lo tanto el inicio de un nuevo año escolar...en Raimon, luego de que todos los estudiantes de primero tuvieran una pequeña asamblea, de no sabia que la verdad...todos comenzaron a buscar sus salones correspondientes, el cual seria suyo hasta acabar sus estudios...entre ellos estaba un chico de cabello azul, verde en cierto modo, de ojos caqui afilados caminando con una mirada aburrida sosteniendo un papel en su mano con el nombre de su Salón...caminando casi arrastrando los pies y con una expresión de enojo que no se la merecía…

Le molestaba estar en ese lugar, el jamas pidió ir a Raimon!...aunque siendo sinceros no le interesaba en que secundaria estudiar, pero lo que le molestaba enserio había sido que sus tutores Hiroto y Ryuuji, habían decidido a donde inscribirlo sin preguntarle, avisándole solo hace 3 días cuando le entregaron su uniforme...rompió unos 7 platos de su casa pero! se había calmado...algo era algo...aunque ese enojo seguía...por lo menos lo hubieran inscrito en una escuela donde tuviera uno o dos conocidos no?...en esa cosa no conocía a nadie y estaba seguro de que la única razón por la que lo habían inscrito en Raimon era para que participara en el Club de fútbol, ``_Haciendo amigos_´´…

-**Amigos su madre…-**susurro atravesando el umbral de la puerta de su salón recién encontrado, viendo que dentro habían solo un par de personas ademas de el, unos hablando y otros de autistas por ahí...gruño en su mente...y fuera de su mente...y camino hacia un mesa-banco que estaba a un lado de la ventana, si iba a aburrirse desde ese momento, mínimo! quería tener una buena vista...llego y dejo su bolso sobre su mesa, apoyando su codo en la mesa y dejando su menton en su mano mirando hacia afuera…

``_Que cursi_´´ pensó burlonamente mirando como unos pétalos de flor de cerezo caían llevados por el viento, decorando por completo la escena de ``_El primer dia de clases_´´...le iba a dar diabetes con solo esa imagen, y pensó que si estaba así de irritado 5 minutos de entrar al salón, al final del día creía que iba a quemar el edificio…

Suspiro mientras seguía mirando por la ventana, cabeceando como si en cualquier momento se fuera a quedar dormido por aburrimiento extremo, cuando escucho unos ruidos a su lado...mas específicamente en el mesa-banco de al lado...le resto importancia y siguió su juego de ``_Veamos si me duermo antes de iniciar las clases_´´ pero antes de seguir con su inspiración, escucho una pequeña risa a su lado...

* * *

_Alguien se rió  
Una sonrisa que no entiendo  
"Que es tan gracioso?" dije  
"No te preocupes, has como yo"  
Mis hombros temblaron  
Me reí, y tu fuiste  
Mi primer amigo_

Miro a su lado, sin saber bien porque, viendo de paso que su salón de clase ya estaba mas o menos plagado de, la maleza...y se fijo en la persona sentada a su lado, quien se había reído...un peli-morado, con un extraño peinado, como si tuviera dos orejas encima de su cabeza...curiosamente parecidas a las de un cordero...de ojos negros con unos adorables brillitos, quien le sonreía con un pequeño termo encima de su mesa...levanto una ceja…

-**Que es tan gracioso?...-**pregunto algo irritado, quien era ese niño?...habían como 9 puestos libres mas en el salón y se sentaba junto a el? ademas, que tenia en la cara! que enfermedad tenia en la cara que no podía dejar de sonreír?!...

Su voz tajante pareció asustar al oji-negro quien dio un pequeño saltito al escucharlo...pero luego volvió a sonreír…

-**No es nada...solo que me causo gracia que estuvieras durmiendo antes de la clase...quieres café?...-**le pregunto como el ser de buen corazón que era ese niño acercando su termo a Kariya quien negó frunciendo el ceño…

-**No estaba durmiendo, estaba aburrido que es diferente…-**aclaro Kariya volviendo a apoyar su mentón en su mano, aunque seguía mirando a el oji-negro quien se rio por lo bajo abriendo su termo y dándole un sorbo…

-**No deberías sentirte así...haz como yo!, me siento muy emocionado por iniciar este año…-**dijo el chico mientras Kariya trataba de calmar sus ganas de preguntarle porque...pero no...el impulso de idiotez era demasiado fuerte…

-**Y porque?...**

-**Pues...me gusta la idea de estar ya en secundaria, ademas de que aquí es donde mas amigos haces y donde mas disfrutas…-**dijo cerrando su termo y mirando a Kariya quien estaba algo sorprendido…

-**Y...tienes amigos ya?...-**pregunto, pero Hikaru negó aun con su sonrisa inocente...y Kariya casi se cae de su silla ante eso…``_Que inocente_´´ pensó el oji-caqui mirando al menor…

-**No...pero no me preocupa...de seguro haré unos cuantos! aunque uno no quiera siempre se hace amigos…-**dijo con una linda sonrisa...Kariya se preguntaba enserio si tendría que estar todo el año con ese saco de huesos, carne y ternura...pero no le molestaba tanto la idea, a pesar de que ese chico era todo lo contrario a el, se sentía a gusto hablando con el…

Sonrió y tomo el termo de su compañero abriéndolo y dándole un sorbo ante la mirada sorprendida del peli-morado, aunque luego volvió a su apariencia de ``_Nada me molesta_´´ mirándolo…

-**Que raro eres…-**le dijo dejando el objeto en la mesa del peli-morado, sonriendo…-**Soy Kariya Masaki...y tu?...-**le pregunto Kariya extrañamente ansioso por saberlo…y mas al ver como este acercaba su silla un poco hacia el emocionado...

-**Soy Kageyama Hikaru...un placer!...-**se presento con una radiante sonrisa, mientras ambos sentían una extraña calidez en sus pechos, al haber hecho su primer amigo...

* * *

_Suspirando, en la suave brisa de primavera  
Fluyendo con la corriente  
Las pequeñas hojas comienzan a crecer  
Y los pensamientos florecen  
Incluso en la hora de clase  
La conversación no termina  
Viéndose como nuestro secreto  
Mientras nos escondíamos con mi libro de texto…_

La primavera seguía, pero ya estaba acabando dando inicio al Verano, los árboles en vez de flores se estaban llenando de hojas que crecían lentamente, pero eso no impedía que para Kariya esa vista siguiera siendo cursi...maldecía el momento en que se había sentado en ese lugar suponiendo una genial vista...pero no...la primavera había destrozado sus sueños, todo lo que quería...pero que importaba, podía distraerse de esa horrible vista al hablar con su compañero de banco…aunque…

-**Hikaru que rayos estas haciendo?...-**pregunto en un susurro viendo como Hikaru trataba de dejar parado en la mesa un libro abierto, mientras su profesor de Apreciación del queso hablaba, el continuaba jugando con ese libro hasta que quedo estático en la mesa...el oji-negro sonrió y miro a Kariya quien lo miro pidiendo una explicación…

-**Esque así podremos hablar mejor...no?...-**susurro acostándose en la mesa, mirando asi a Kariya quien negó...no pensaba echarse de esa forma y hablar...no, no, no...no le gustaba ese juego, pero las opciones para hacer eran muy pocas, o ponía atención a la clase, o miraba por la ventana...y las dos eran horribles...asi que a fin de cuentas termino recostándose igual que Hikaru mirando irritado, pero el peli-morado simplemente sonrió contento…

El oji-caqui pensaba que enserio el debía de tener algo fallando en su cerebro...no era posible que algo así de simple le hiciera tan feliz, pero con el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a el menor se había dando cuenta de lo mente simple que podía ser...de seguro si le daban un dulce, el estaría haciendo una fiesta de la felicidad...le causaba irritación eso, pero al mismo tiempo un tipo de ternura hacia este...era algo extraño…

-**Vas a hacer las pruebas para entrar al Club de fútbol?...-**le pregunto de pronto Hikaru sacándolo de sus pensamientos…Kariya negó y se encogió de hombros como pudo para darle mas énfasis a que le importaba un pepino…

-**No...no me apetece tratar, tal vez el próximo año quiera pero este no…**-al terminar pudo ver como en el rostro de Hikaru aparecía una especie de desilusión al escucharlo, ``_Porque?_´´ pensó para sus adentros viendo como el peli-morado miraba las letras del libro…

-**Oh…-**soltó...Kariya espero unos segundos, pensando que en cualquier momento Hikaru diría algo pero...nada…

-**Que?...-**susurro viendo como Hikaru se ponía algo nervioso mirando cualquier lugar menos a el…

-**E-esque...yo...quería hacer la prueba…**-susurro mas bajo...Kariya asintió, sin darle demasiada importancia, pero vio que Hikaru aun tenia algo que decir…

-**Y?...**

-**Y...yo...creí que, podríamos dar la prueba juntos...así ambos estaríamos en un club…**-le dijo Hikaru, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mirándolo con una expresión de tristeza…

El solo mirarlo hizo que el corazón de Kariya diera un vuelco de pronto...tanto tiempo viendo solo risas y sonrisas en Hikaru, se le hacia algo realmente extraño verlo afligido...quiso mirar hacia otro lado pro no podía apartar su mirada del peli-morado...se sentía culpable ya que por no querer entrar al equipo el estaba así, pero que importaba! el podría jugar de todas formas aunque estuviera sin el! ademas de que haría nuevos amigos y...eso le molesto...de pronto la idea de dejar solo a Hikaru en ese Club se le hacia ridícula, odiaba admitirlo pero el era su primer amigo, y no quería que su atención pasara a otras gentuzas por ahi…

Miro los brillantes ojos de Hikaru, quien ahora lo miraba curioso porque deseguro por su trance, hace tiempo no hablaba...y suspiro…

-**Hiroto-san y Ryuuji-san querían que jugara también...asi que...supongo que de todas formas entrare al equipo…**-susurro, esperando que un trueno le cayera encima por la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos, que maleficio le había hecho Hikaru, como para que dijera eso solo para no verlo mas triste?...solo para ver como sonreía emocionado y alegre mirándolo con ilusión como en ese momento…

-**Enserio?...gracias Kariya-senpai!...**-le dijo aun en voz baja, pero con emoción...llamándolo por ese nombre que le había dado al peli-azul por ser un año mayor...mientras Kariya miraba el libro de texto para que el oji-negro no viera el rubor que había en sus mejillas por semejante imagen de ternura…

-**Solo trata de no estorbarme en el equipo mocoso…-**le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mirando de reojo a Hikaru...este iba a reclamar por como le llamo pero antes de eso, el libro que los escondía fue levantado de la mesa por su profesor quien los miraba con una sonrisa, pero con una notoria vena hinchada en su frente por la falta de atención…

-**Serian tan amables de dejar de hablar y poner atención en la clase?...-**les pidió...aunque Kariya trago saliva al ver un ``_O se callan o se van a la oficina del Director_´´ en su mirada...aunque al parecer Hikaru no…

-**Si profesor!...-**exclamo sin dejar su emoción Hikaru mientras Kariya se daba un face palm...su maestro se alejo de ellos para volver a su lugar y Kariya dirigió su vista hacia fuera de la ventana...no quería...pero prefería eso a estar mirando tanto a Hikaru a su lado...no quería perderse de nuevo en esa sonrisa y esos ojos, sintiendo de nuevo ese extraño calor en su pecho como el día en que lo conoció...

* * *

_Me has llegado a gustar  
Me pregunto porque?  
Mientras mas te conozco  
Quiero acercarme mas  
Me acurruco en mi escritorio, solo, después de la escuela  
Te encontré, y tu fuiste  
Mi primer amor no correspondido_

La primavera ya había acabado, y las flores ya habían caído de los árboles...en ese momento Kariya extrañaba la primavera...sinceramente preferia esa vista cursi en vez de la depresiva de los árboles casi sin hojas y ese frio horrible que sentía…

El timbre de el termino de la jornada de clases hizo que Kariya dejara de fingir que le interesaba su clase, para luego estirarse en su lugar escuchando las sillas sonar en el salón…

-**Kariya-senpai hay que irnos! si no se nos hara tarde…-**escucho la voz de Hikaru a su lado...lo miro y se sorprendió por lo rápido que se había alistado para ir al entrenamiento de fútbol...lo miro un momento y tosió falsamente permaneciendo en su puesto…

-**Tu ve Hikaru...yo tengo que entregar un trabajo de...de algo...asi que me demorare un poco…**-le dijo al menor quien se acerco a el ladeando un poco la cabeza con una sonrisa...era algo extraño lo que sintió en ese momento Kariya...era una mezcla de querer vomitar y ponerse hielo en su cara para que un futuro rubor no apareciera…el peli-morado se sento a su lado y…

-**Quieres que te espere?...**

-**No mocoso...voy a demorarme asi que solo vete…**-le dijo, haciendo una señal de ``_Chu chu_´´ con sus manos...Hikaru hizo un pequeño puchero por eso, pero se levanto y asintió despidiéndose y saliendo del salón...Kariya lo vio irse, esperando unos segundos para asegurarse de que el cordero se había ido...y en cuanto dejo de escuchar las pisadas del peli-morado por el pasillo...se recostó en su mesa, dejando su cara oculta entre sus brazos suspirando...ese calor en su pecho, ese gusto por ver su sonrisa, esa confusión que sentía al ver su tierno rostro y esa ternura que le causaban sus acciones...eso era algo que ya no podía ignorar, ni aunque quisiera…

Se habia enamorado del menor…

-**Que demonios…**-susurro bufando...que cosas tan crueles y malvadas había hecho en su vida pasada para que el Karma lo perjudicara de esa forma?...haciendo que se terminara enamorando de su amigo...de su primer amigo real...de ese ``_Mocoso_´´ que cada vez lo iba cautivando mas...que hacia que cada vez que sabia algo nuevo de el, quisiera enterarse de mas cosas...por quien realmente había aceptado entrar al Club y en quien no podia dejar de pensar…

Esa sonrisa boba, ese brillo inocente en sus ojos negros...mientras mas pensaba en el, sabia que eran incontables las cosas del porque le habia gustado ese saco de sencillez con pies...Hikaru sentiría lo mismo por el?, tal vez, o tal vez no...Hikaru era fácil de leer para el, pero no creía que fuera tan fácil descubrir si el tenia sentimientos asi por el, con el no se comportaba de forma diferente que con el resto de sus amigos, pero con el era con quien mas estaba a pesar de ser aveces hasta cruel con el...eso significaría algo? o simplemente seria su primer amor no correspondido?...

* * *

_Los pétalos de flores bailan en mi corazón  
La marca del primer amor  
Teñido del color de la flor de cerezo  
Ahora tu  
Los pétalos de flores bailan en mi corazón  
La marca del primer amor  
Algún día me gustaría florecer, como la flor de cerezo  
Seguramente…_

Meses habían pasado y las estaciones pasaban también...un nuevo año escolar había iniciado al igual que la primavera, esa estación que Kariya tanto odiaba...no podía creer que en algún momento había pensado que la prefería por sobre las demas...con los tontos pétalos de flores cayendo por donde caminaba por Raimon, mientras trataba de calentar sus manos por el frió que sentía al estar fuera de su cálido salón en el receso del primer día de clases como estudiante de segundo año, sentado en una banca...y mientras soplaba sus manos inútilmente se preguntaba, porque rayos estaba alli?...

-**Es extraño que aun este nevando, no Kariya-sempai?...-**claro...recordó enseguida que la razón de estar alli, era que Hikaru le había pedido almorzar fuera para ver el lindo paisaje que se formaba...con los árboles de cerezo floreciendo, y la nieve cayendo desde el cielo, dejando todo piso blanco…

-**Aun no acaba por completo el Invierno...no es tan extraño Hikaru…**-le dijo tajantemente sin querer...pero esque...se estaba congelando! iban a tener que cortarle los dedos si seguía allí afuera! y donde estaban sus guantes! donde!...esa era la pregunta, donde?...ah claro, en las manos del oji-negro...chisto por dentro recordando como el menor al pedirse eso se encontraba con sus manos guardadas firmemente en su chaqueta, y no podía comer sin terminar tirando parte de su comida al piso, asi que para evitarlo termino prestandole sus guantes…``_Esto va a terminar __matándome_´´ pensó Kariya refiriéndose a su amor por Hikaru…

El oji-negro al escucharlo asintió acomodándose su bufanda y dándole un bocado a su comida, en su bento...el mayor lo miro de reojo y dirigio luego su mirada a el árbol de cerezo que tenían en frente...que tenia de interesante?...solo un árbol normal, lleno de nieve por todos lados…

Aun le parecía tan cursi, pero...si se ponía a pensar, tal vez debía agradecer esa vista...recordaba que había decidido sentarse el primer día de clases en su lugar solo para tener una buena vista, que a pesar de decepcionarle y aburrirle, al hacer que casi se quedara dormido por eso, hizo que terminara hablando con el oji-negro...tal vez de todas formas se habría terminado encontrando con el, en el Club o en clases, pero tal vez no serian tan cercanos como en ese momento...oh que extraña paradoja, la vista que tanto le disgustaba le había ayudado tanto…

-**Me gusta esto...se ve muy bien todo de blanco no?...**-le pregunto Hikaru con una sonrisa, de las que hacia que le corazón de Kariya comenzara a latir con rapidez...este asintió comiendo de un bocado una gran porción de arroz mirando hacia otro lado...mirar el piso le resultaba tentador en ese momento...y entonces porque no podía apartar la vista de Hikaru?...

Su mirada estaba fija en el gran árbol frente a ellos, mientras una sonrisa adornada su rostro...sumándole el hecho de que su ropa, con ese gran abrigo y su bufanda, le hacia ver tan apretable...se preguntaba como es que Hikaru no se daba cuenta de su mirada en todo este tiempo, y no hablaba de esos 10 minutos que llevaban fuera, si no a TODO el tiempo desde que se conocieron…``_Tan distraído eres Hikaru?_´´ pensó sin poder dejar de mirarlo...pero tal vez eso era lo mejor, que fuera distraido...no quería tener que aclararle sus sentimientos al peli-morado, no ahora por lo menos...el oji-negro siguió con lo suyo, cuando de repente soltó un estornudo, llevándose sus manos a su rostro cerrando sus ojos...se veia adorable...

* * *

_Me reí  
Cerca de ti  
"Que es tan gracioso?" dijiste  
"No te preocupes, no es nada"  
Mi pecho tembló  
Cuando tu te reíste...  
Primer amigo  
Y...  
Te encontré, y tu fuiste  
Mi primer amor no correspondido_

-**Que es tan gracioso?...**-le pregunto Hikaru dejando de cubrir su rostro con sus manos...mirando a Kariya quien sin querer se habia reido al verlo actuar tan infantilmente…

-**No es nada mocoso...solo recordé un chiste…-**dijo tapando su bento ya terminado y dejándolo a un lado de la banca mirando el también la asquerosidad de vista frente a el...cuando un pétalo de flor cayo en su nariz haciendo que frunciera el ceño…-**Que ra…-**iba a decir...cuando se quedo mudo al escuchar a su lado la dulce risa de Hikaru, esa risa que al principio le resultaba tan irritante, y ahora amaba como un tonto...su pecho tembló, y no por el frió al escucharlo, y se quito el petalo de la cara para girarse a verlo con el ceño fruncido…-**No te rias mocoso...eso no fue chistoso!...**

**-L-lo siento…-**se disculpo con una sonrisa Hikaru tapando también su bento y levantándose de la banca, mirando a Kariya como esperando algo...suspiro pesadamente...esa mirada hacia el siempre resultaba en el, haciendo cosas que no le gustaban…

-**Que quieres?...**

-**Podemos jugar a las bolas de nieve?...**-le pregunto inclinándose un poco hacia Kariya esperando una respuesta...el peli-azul lo miro levantando una ceja para luego sonreír…

-**Acaso tienes 5 años Hikaru?...-**pregunto esperando la típica reacción de puchero y queja del menor, pero en cambio este negó y se enderezo acomodándose su bufanda de nuevo…

-**No...pero sera divertido! aunque sea infantil sera divertido porque jugare contigo!...**-le dijo con un pequeño sonrojo...el mayor se quedo hipnotizado por eso, y sintiendo que lo poco de orgullo que le quedaba se iba...asintió levantándose con pereza de la banca, caminando hacia otro lado a una pequeña distancia de Hikaru…

-**Esta bien...voy a jugar...pero que seas un debilucho no quiere decir que te voy a dejar ganar!...**-dijo sonriendo burlonamente agachándose y comenzando a hacer una bola de nieve...miro a Hikaru quien al parecer no sabia muy bien como hacerlo rápido y le lanzo suavemente la bola en la cara...

-**K-Kariya-senpai!...-**exclamo sacudiéndose y quitándose la nieve de la cara…-**E-esta fria!...**

-**Tu quisiste jugar no?...-**pregunto antes de que una bola de nieve le llegara en la cara...sonrió…-**Ya veras mocoso…-**susurro comenzando a hacer otras mas mientras el y Hikaru comenzaban su pequeña ``_Guerra_´´ de nieve, sonriendo como tontos en el frio ignorando de paso el timbre que había sonado para volver a clases…

Ellos siguieron su juego, y Kariya a pesar de tener frió, su corazón se sentía cálido al ver esa sonrisa y escuchar su risa solo dirigida a el...Hikaru era su amigo, y el amigo de Hikaru...estaba enamorado de Hikaru pero el no de el...o por lo menos eso pensaba...en todas partes eso era claramente un amor no correspondido, pero no le importaba...con estar junto a el, disfrutando su compañía y bajo ese gran árbol que veía desde su ventana, volviendo a ver esa sonrisa que le dedicó el primer día que lo vio, le bastaba para hacer a su corazón latir con fuerza...para ser feliz le bastaba con esa relación de amistad...

Por ahora...

* * *

_-Si, tengo claro que no se conocieron asi xD y que nisiquiera van en el mismo salon pero...detalles, detalles...no me a dado un infarto aun? tengo que aprobechar...se aceptan comentarios, matta ne!..._


End file.
